Call centers provide a wide array of services through sessions that include both a voice segment and a video segment. In a particular session, a call center service representative engages in voice communication with a customer to produce a voice segment, and may also generate, retrieve, or manipulate information on a computer display to produce an associated video segment. The combination of the voice segment and associated video segment together provide a record of the session.
In a call center environment, it is important to record a voice and video session performed by a service agent without alerting the service agent that such recording is taking place. Otherwise, the integrity of the session may be compromised. A service agent is generally alerted to the monitoring of his performance when the processing capacity and/or memory resources of his computer are exceeded, causing the computer to operate slowly or in some other noticeably abnormal manner. It is also important, however, to record, store, and communicate voice and video data efficiently so that the reproduction of the voice and video sessions is effective and robust. This is particularly true for a data intensive video session.